The principal objective of this work is to add to our knowledge of the functional aspects of the vertebrate visual system. The approach is to study how the retinas of aquatic animals differ from those of animals which see in air. The differences are both structural and functional. These differences are interpreted in terms of the physical differences in transmission of optical images in air and water.